mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 1
Die erste Geschichte der Feindschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing mit Focus auf König Sombra. In Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. FEINDschaft ist Magie Sammelband. Inhalt Im Kristallpalast suchen Twilight und Cadance nach Aufzeichnungen die Sombra vielleicht zurück lies und finden im Geheimbereich sein Arbeitszimmer samt Tagebuch. Darin schreibt Sombra das er einst als Fohlen von Kristallwachen im Ödland nördlich des Kristall-Königreiches gefunden wurde. Da er auf alle ihre Fragen mit dem Einziegen Wort antwortete das er kannte, Sombra, macht sie dies zu seinen Namen. Weil seine Familie nicht zu finden war wurde er im Waisenhaus von Chesnut Falls untergebracht. Er hatte es nicht leicht, kein Fohlen wollte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, außer Radiant Hope, die selbst eine Außenseiterin ist. Die zwei wurden enge Freunde und sparten das ganze Jahr lang auf das Kristallfest. Als Radiant Sombra von dem Fest erzählt, will er sich das Kristallherz ansehen. Sofort machen sich die Fohlen auf den Weg. Doch als sie sich das Herz aus der Nähe ansehen hat jeder von ihnen eine Vision. Während sich Radiant als Prinzessin sah, erblickte Sombra sein Dunkles Ich und wich verschreckt zurück. Dabei stieß er mit Prinzessin Amore zusammen. Sie erzählt den beiden das die Spiegelung des Kristallherzens magisch sein soll und man darin das sieht was man im Herzen hat. Als sie die Kinder fragt was sie den gesehen haben. Sagt Sombra er habe nichts gesehen, nur eine Gestalt wie sein Schatten. Die Prinzessin gibt ihm die Lehre das jeder seine Zukunft ändern kann und schickt die beiden nach Hause. Den Rest des Tages hatte er Schuldgefühle weil es ihm vorkam als hätte er die Prinzessin angelogen. Vier Tage später fand das Kristallfest statt. Radiant holt Sombra dafür extra aus den Federn, doch als sie los wollen kann er sich plötzlich nicht bewegen. Der Arzt konnte nichts finden und sein Zustand verschlimmerte sich zusehends. Die ganze Zeit wich Radiant Hope nicht von ihm. Erst als das Kristallfest vorbei war erholte sich Sombra. Die Jahre gingen ins Land und mit jedem Kristallfest litt Sombra schlimmste Quallen. Dann eines Tages zum Kristallfest geschah etwas mit Sombra mit einem mal schien sich sein Körper aufzulösen. Radiant nutzte ihre Magie um ihn zusammen zu halten und schaffte es unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte ihn wieder herzustellen, mit dieser Tat stellte sich Radiants Schönheitsfleck ein, Sie war eine Heilerin. Für einen Moment freute Sombra sich richtig für sie. Aber mit der Zeit wurde ihm Klar was für eine mächtige Magie Radiant hatte und fürchtete was dann geschah, denn Magiebegabte werden an Prinessin Celestias Schule für begabte Einhörner gerufen. Was heißt das die beiden Schwestern das Potenzial zur Prinzessin in ihr sahen, was aber auch bedeutet das er zum Monster werden würde. Auch fürchtete er das Radiant, die einzige Freundin die er hatte ihn zurücklassen würde. Sombra sah keinen Ausweg und versuchte seinem Schicksal davon zu laufen und Floh in das Nördliche Ödland wo sein Schicksal schon wartete. Aus einem roten Kristall sprach Sombras Mutter zu ihm. Sie eröffnet ihm das er anders ist als die Kristallponys weil er ein Umbrum ist, Ein Schattenpony eine Kreatur der Dunkelheit und des Rauchs. Einst plagte diese Rasse die Kristallponys in ihren Alpträumen bis diese das Kristallherz erschufen dessen macht die Umbrums fern und gefangen hält. Jetzt begreift Sombra warum er immer zum Kristallfest krank wurde. Das Herz hat versucht ihn Fern zuhalten und am Tag des Festes ist es am stärksten. Da aktiviert das Umbrum Sombras wahre Magie, die bis jetzt unterdrückt wurde weil sie ihn für das Herz anfällig machte. Nun versteht er seine Natur und ist er bereit die Umbrums zu befreien und anzuführen, doch muss er dafür das Kristallherz zerstören. Sombra hat zwar Bedenken das er so Radiant verlieren würde doch muss er es tun weil das Herz sonst ihn zerstört. Im Schutze der Nacht kehrte Sombra ins Kristall-Königreich zurück und nahm das Herz an sich, da überrascht ihn Prinzessin Amore. Sie will ihm helfen und versucht ihm klar zu machen das er kein Monster sein muss sie sieht in ihm das Potenzial besser zu sein. Durch ihre Worte erkennt Sombra das sie die ganze Zeit wusste was er war und warum ihn das Kristallfest krank machte. Im Wahn das Amore das Kristallherz schuf um ihm Weh zu tun verwandelt er sie in schwarzen Kristall. Von diesem Moment an verstand Sombra Angst als die stärkste Macht von allen und wollte die Angst in sich nutzen es allen Heimzuzahlen. Da Taucht Radiant auf und kann nicht glauben was er getan hat. Sie will die Prinzessin zurückverwandeln doch Sombra hält sie davon ab. Er versucht sie zu überzeugen an seiner Seit zu herrschen über alle die ihnen weh taten. Prinzessin Amore zerschlägt Sombra in tausende Stücke, Jedoch brachte er es nicht fertig sie ganz zu zerstören und verstreute ihre Bruchstücke über die Welt. Jetzt hält Auch Radiant Sombra für ein Monster und Läuft weg. Er meint sein einziger Fehler war es sie zu lieben. Während Sombra die Kristallponys versklavt und Arbeiten lässt die Umbrumarmee aufzustellen, erzählt Radiant den königlichen Schwestern alles. Diese machten sich auf Sombra aufzuhalten. Er wusste das er keine Chance gegen sie hat und entwickelte eine Zauber der das Kristall-Königreich bei seiner Niederlage in Luft auflöste. Seine Rache an allen für alles. An diesem Punkt bricht das Tagebuch ab. Danach gelang es den Schwestern Sombra zu verbannen (Siehe: Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1). Cadance und Twilight beschließen das Tagebuch zu lassen wo es ist und gehen. Dabei beschleicht Cadance das ungute Gefühl als würde Sombra sie Beobachten. Von ihnen unbemerkt, weil sie denken sie hören Geräusche des Schlosses, hüpft Sombras Horn ins Zimmer und sein Geist spricht. Lang lebe der König. Anspielungen Anmerkung: Die Seitenangaben der Anspielungen beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. * Seite 7 Panel 2 und Seite 14 Panel 1: Ein Poster an der Wand Zeigt Starswirl den Bärtigen wie er die Zunge raus streckt. Wie es Albert Einstein auf dem wohl Berühmtesten Foto von ihm tut. * Seite 12 Panel 4: Ein Poster an der Wand Zeigt die Ponyversionen von Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Captain Levi, und einen Titanen aus der Manga und Anime Serie Attack on Titan. Navboxen Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:FEINDschaft ist Magie Comics en:FIENDship is Magic Issue 1